<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The unforgettable aroma of coffee by Ash0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223266">The unforgettable aroma of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605'>Ash0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hazawa Coffee, Tags Are Hard, These two are soft and valid, exchanging numbers, himari is mentioned, there are feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayo goes to Hazawa Coffee for a relaxing evening. Tsugumi's learned her order by heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The unforgettable aroma of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The front of Hazawa Coffee was drenched in sunset light as Sayo gently opened the door and made her way inside. A clanging bell signaled her arrival. She found herself greeted with the same aroma of coffee and the familiar layout of wooden tables and chairs. With a smile forming on her lips, Sayo took her seat.</p><p>Hazawa Coffee was quiet in the evenings. In this particular instance, Sayo was the only one in the café. With this in mind, she realized that she probably wouldn’t be served by Wakamiya-san or any of the other part timers. This wasn’t a bad thing though, as the one person who was consistently on staff was cheerful, courteous and skilled enough to make up for the others.</p><p>As if on cue, said person found her way into Sayo’s view. With her chocolate coloured hair and rich brown eyes, Tsugumi Hazawa fast walked over to Sayo and gave a polite bow.</p><p>“Good evening Sayo-san!” Tsugumi greeted politely. Her bright smile seemed to widen and her eyes appeared to twinkle as she made eye contact, but Sayo wasn’t entirely sure. “It’s really good to see you again! How did practice with Roselia go?”</p><p>“It’s progressing really well. Preparations for our new song are almost complete, and Shirokane-san is close to finishing our new costumes.” Sayo replied warmly. “May I ask how things are going with Afterglow?”</p><p>“Not too different compared to when you last asked. Everyone is still well and working hard.” Tsugumi dropped her eye contact for a few seconds before continuing. “I’ve… tried baking some cookies for when we practice, so that Himari-chan isn’t the only one bringing snacks!”</p><p>“Oh!” Sayo felt her own smile widen. “That’s really interesting to know. I’ve kept up with baking cookies for practice, though only when I have the time to properly bake them.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever asked, but do the other members of Roselia enjoy your cookies?” Tsugumi’s smile dropped after saying this, her tone of voice becoming more frantic. “W-wait! You don’t have to answer that! It was impolite of me to ask!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Hazawa-san. I always appreciate your questions.” Sayo reassured. Tsugumi seemed to calm down, a courteous smile returning to her face. “They do enjoy them! I get the sense that they are worse than Imai-san’s though.” Sayo continued, furrowing her brow. “Minato-san is always keen to give her opinion on them, even if the others don’t.”</p><p>“That’s still a good thing considering you hadn’t baked before! My friends like the cookies I bring, but I still feel Himari-chan makes a bigger impact with the snacks she brings.” Tsugumi reflected, folding her arms. “Now that I mention Himari-chan, I feel like she eats most of the cookies I bring.”</p><p>Sayo couldn’t suppress a light chuckle. “I imagine that explains Uehara-san’s energy. It’s good to hear that your cookies are well received too. I apologize if I’m being rude, but can I – “</p><p>“A medium latte with two slices of chocolate cake, right?” Tsugumi interrupted. She slapped her hands in front of her mouth to silence herself, blushing slightly. “A-ah! S-sorry Sayo-san! I-I didn’t mean to interrupt and assume your order!”</p><p>Sayo put her arms out in an attempt to reassure Tsugumi. Upon realizing she had slouched a bit in her seat while talking, she straightened her posture. “That was genuinely what I was wanting to order.” She felt a smile form on her lips. “I don’t feel like I’ve been here too often, so I’m flattered you remembered my order.”</p><p>“Hehe… After the second time you ordered it, I felt like I could commit it to memory and – “Tsugumi smiled, before abruptly clamping her hands over her mouth again, her blush intensifying into a deep crimson over her face. “I-I mean! I’ll just stop talking and get your order ready! I’ll be a few minutes!” She exclaimed frantically as she rushed to the back of the café, weaving around tables and chairs as she went.</p><p>Sayo kept her eyes on the door Tsugumi went through, as if to process what had just happened. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders and smiled to herself. Tsugumi seemed happy to remember her order, though Sayo didn’t quite understand her outburst afterwards. Though she was too busy basking in the feeling of having a server remember her order for the first time to think about it much.  </p><p>As seconds turned to minutes, Sayo felt herself hum the tune of BRAVE JEWEL as she slumped back into her chair. Even when she realized she had broken her posture she didn’t bother correcting it. No one was around to judge her for her lapse in image. Besides, it wasn’t the first time Sayo had relaxed this much at Hazawa Coffee. It just had that effect on her. Everything about the café was perfect, from the homely décor to the rich smell and taste of coffee. It was nice to have another place where she felt serene enough to relax, the only other contender being her room during quiet hours.</p><p>Sayo leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. The only downside to Hazawa Coffee, she eventually concluded, was that they didn’t sell fries. Even that was easily missed considering that it wasn’t far to the fast food restaurant.</p><p>The sound of the back door swinging open alerted Sayo to Tsugumi’s return. Carrying her chocolate cake and latte, Tsugumi seemed tense, her shoulders stiffened up. Her smile was shaky as she set Sayo’s order down in front of her.</p><p>“H-here you are Sayo-san! I’m sorry for taking so long!” Tsugumi apologized, taking a long bow. Sayo grinned, viewing her beverage with wide eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the time Hazawa-san. Thank you for the coffee. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” She thanked, as she drew the cup up to her lips.</p><p>Sayo shut her eyes as a warm, creamy taste hit her taste buds. After taking her time to savor the flavour, she opened her eyes to direct the cup back onto its saucer. Her hand stopped when she saw a neatly folded piece of paper resting where the cup once did. She placed the cup down on the table and grasped the paper, unfolding it to reveal a ten-digit number.</p><p>After realizing that Tsugumi hadn’t left her side, she came to her conclusion.</p><p>“Hazawa-san? Is this… your number?” Sayo questioned slowly.</p><p>Tsugumi hadn’t left her bowing position, the question prompting her to straighten up. The blush from before she left had rematerialized on her face. “Y-yes! I-It is!” She stammered. “W-w-wait! You’re putting it in now?!”</p><p>Tsugumi’s embarrassment turned to shock as she witnessed Sayo swiftly take her phone and start inputting the number. “I don’t see why not. It would be best to test the number now. Besides, I don’t want to forget it later and lose it.” Sayo replied.</p><p>With the input finished, Sayo looked at Tsugumi to find her lost in thought and embarrassment. She was pressing the tips of her fingers together and furrowing her brow while avoiding eye contact with Sayo. She seemed like she wanted to say something.</p><p>Tsugumi steeled herself and focused her eyes on Sayo. “Are you… free this weekend?”</p><p>“I can make time.” Sayo replied, raising her eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I’ve noticed you really like the coffee here. If you wanted to, I could teach you how to… brew it yourself.”</p><p>Sayo couldn’t suppress her smile. She was genuinely interested. “I would love to learn. Is this another class the café is hosting?”</p><p>“No, it would just…” No amount of determination could prevent Tsugumi’s blush from returning. “It would just be the two of us.”</p><p>Sayo’s eyes widened, the pieces all falling into place. Her realization didn’t nothing to reduce her interest. In fact, she felt even more enthusiastic.</p><p>“So would it be…” Sayo questioned carefully. “Like a date?” Sayo felt a smile creep onto her face as she uttered the last word. The effect on Tsugumi was electric.</p><p>“I-I MEAN!!” Tsugumi exclaimed, before reducing her volume. “I-It can be if you want it to be! I-I don’t mean to force it though!”</p><p>“I would love for it to be a date, actually.”</p><p>“Y-you would?” Tsugumi questioned. Though the chaos of embarrassment, a radiant smile formed on her face. Eventually, her discomfort made way for joy as her brown eyes started to sparkle. “That makes me so happy Sayo-san! Does Saturday morning work for you?”</p><p>“Saturday morning sounds good. Am I ok arriving at about 10am?” After an enthusiastic nod from Tsugumi, Sayo smiled warmly before placing her hands on her drink, which was now lukewarm. “I’m really looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Hehe… so I am!” Tsugumi confessed happily.</p><p>The evening continued in good spirits, with Sayo finishing her food and checking her phone number with Tsugumi while chatting happily. For the pair of them, the weekend couldn’t come any quicker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SayoTsugu am I right????????<br/>That aside, I love SayoTsugu so much. Rereading the Cooking Class Craziness Event was really sweet! No wonder so many people love these two. I definitely want to write a fic of Tsugumi teaching Sayo how to make coffee, so I'll try write it when I get more time. (I'm actually looking forward to researching this)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!</p><p>I hope you have a good day and I wish you the best in staying safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>